The present invention relates to a process for forming a fiber or yarn contacted element of a textile machine, and, more particularly, to a process for forming a rotor of an open-end spinning machine or the like.
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 39 852, a rotor of an open-end spinning machine is disclosed in which the inner, bell-shaped portion, which is contacted by the fibers, is provided with a boron treated oversurface which has a coating thereon composed of nickel with embedded hardened particles. A coated surface of this type improves the wear resistance of the rotor and facilitates a quality spinning operation. However, experience has shown that, occasionally, microflaws develop in the layers composing the rotor which can detrimentally affect the quality of the spinning.